


My Rebellious Husband

by Bi_asin_s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Violence, a bit graphic, business man harry, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_asin_s/pseuds/Bi_asin_s
Summary: A young man who lost his mom and has to bear with his dad's brutal behavior.  His father selled their own house for lack of money, and the only thing he selled is not their house.. it's also his son.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 15





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my loves, I hope you enjoy reading this! I update every week. Leave your opinion on the comments and kudos please.xx

''Louis! Lou!!'' I turned to N.

''What is it?''

''Today I'm gonna go to the city center for shopping. Gonna buy some clothes. Do you wanna come with''

I grimaced at him. Shopping? He tought I have monney for it?

''I've got more important things to do.'' I muttered. Important things, let me have a think. I can go horse riding to Mr. Albert's farm. It was buggin me that i couldn't go there for days anyway. I looked at his smiling face, he always smiled. Well, his mom was alive and his dad was not an alcholic. 

''Come on Lou, for once listen to me and let us change the stlye of yours. Let's go.'' I glanced at my white tee, the mud on the bottom of my navy blue overalls, and my boots with a few holes in them. I tought 'nothing is wrong with my style eh'. And hey I also had a straw hat that protects my face. I stared up to the sky, the sun going directly in my eye. In the meantime Ni exclaimed with his non ending joy.

''God your eyes looks so awesome when they meet with the sun. I gues thats why the boys in town are chasing you, don't you think? Oh by the way, did Stan do something to you yesterday?''

''Nah. When he tried to come near me i kicked him in the right places and told him to stay away.'' He laughed at that.

''So what did he say to that?''

''He said if he gets the money my dad wants, I will be his.'' i whispered and looked down my hands. Okay I might be tough but if my dad will gives Stan what he wants -possible, cause if there's one thing he loves more than his booze, it's money- I'll be doomed. I turned my back and started walking without waiting for his answer.

''Come on you go to your shopping, i'll go to Mr. Albert.'' For him, horses were horrible. To me, it's the opposite. They are the best creatures in the world. Everytime I spend time with them, i feel like the happiest person alive. And it's free. Sometimes I take part in horse races and I win almost all of them. No one could ride my horse couse it was gruff like me. It was my mum who taught me how to ride a horse. While I was lost in my thoughts, I heard my dad shouting. 

''LOUIS!''

It was driving me insane the way he's saying my name. It was my mother -who died of cancer- who named me and he was dirtiying it with his god awful piss smelly mouth. 

''LOUIS!!'' he screamed and I looked him with disgust.

''What? If you want food, spend less money to your booze and give me some money so that I can do groceries.'' As soon as i finished talking he threw a rock he found on the floor to me. I smiled as the rock that hit my head made my head bleed.

''Go live some fantasy with your bottles. I don't have time for you, idiot!'' I heard him cursing as I ran towards Mr. Albert's farm. When I got there his back was facing me and he was talking to a man -wearing a nice suit- who was clearly not from around here. When he saw me he excused himself and walked towards me.

''Louis your head is bleeding.'' He placed his hand on my head. I startled. Hated when people touched me. My dad once tried to look at me in the wrong way, I got rid of him just in time. I woke up someone stroking my thigh back then and when I opened my eyes, it was my drunk dad. After that day I am triying to lock my door with my tiny brown closet.

''It's okay, doesn't hurt anymore. Don't worry.'' He looked at me with pity in his eyes.

''Again?''

''Yep, when I told him that he should go live some fantasy with his bottles then he threw a rock at me. Altough I told him the truth.'' I told him with a smile on my face. Then I added without waiting for a reply.

''I bet Black missed me, I better get going.'' With that I walked to my source of happiness. I did't know why but I felt hurt.. A lot.


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I'm here with a new chapter :) Do you like the story? Do you want me to continue? Let me know in the comments please. xx

As the sunlight seeping through the torn curtains I rubbed my eyes. They are gonna blind me for gods sake! I sat down on my bed and rubbed my face. Last night my dad yelled at me because I came home late. He should be greatful for me that I'm coming home. I combed my hair. Back then my mum always combed my hair but unfortunately she is gone now. I put on my clothes-yesterdays- and walked on the creaking floor, hoping that my dad was still asleep. He spoke in a pointed voice.

''Do you know what time is it!? You are useless just like your mother! But you see I was using her for some other ways.''He smirked. He was drunk again. I grabbed one of the empty bottles and throw at him with anger.

''DIE!'' I shouted. The bottle didn't hit him, hell it sould have! He ran towards me with wobbly legs and stabbed me with a knife in his hand. As I felt the coldness of the knife, felt the unbeareble pain. He pulled the knife out and laughed at my face then walked away. I touched my stomach and gasped when I felt the oozing blood. I can't go out and cry for help because our neighbours were scared of my dad after he started drinking. Ni however is still talking to me even though his mom doesn't approv that. He is my best mate for years now. And then there are the town's boys who want me just for my 'beautiful body' that's what they say. It wasn't easy to get me because they are all scared of me. Once I shooted someone in the foot who was looking at me for 'too long'. Since then they started beeing careful around me. 

I started walking towards the farm with my shaking, sweaty body. I compressed my stomach with my cardigan. Even I try to speed up, everytime I take a step it hurts like hell. It normally takes ten minutes between farm and home but I lost the concept of time so it felt like a year to reach the farm. Mr. Albert always helped me with theese situations so I kinda trust him. Kinda. As I reach the farm I held onto the fence on the edge, sweat rolling down my forehead. I saw Mr. Albert with another man, talking. As soon as we made eye contact my blood covered cardigan dropped and I fell down on my knees. He rushed to me asking with a worried voice.

''Louis! Are you okay?'' I gave a forced smile.

''Never been better. Hope I'll die.'' I met the endless darkness as my eyes droped shut.

-Harry's Pov-

I bolted towards Mr. Albert with worry. I can't believe I've witnessed this.

''That damn man I swear!'' Mr. Albert roared as he tried to lift him in his arms but he was over fifty-five so I did for him instead. It's been a month since I've noticed him.

Because of my family matters, I never wanted someone as my boyfriend but when I saw him a month ago I was totally mesmerized by how he rode the gruff horse with joy and a blinding smile on his face. When I felt my heart raicing for the first time back then, I stumbled. Every time I close my eyes when I go home, I think of that magnificent smile and I feel butterflies inside me. It's been two weeks since I learned his name: Louis.. Louis, who wears the same navyblue overalls almost everyday. Louis, who is sleeping so beautifully in my arms right at this moment. I followed Mr. Albert to the stairs and got into one of his guestrooms. Got an opurtunuty to look at his beautiful eyelashes and sharp cheekbones as I laid him down on the bed gently. Just one word: Gorgeus..

When the doctor was done with the examination, wich Mr. Albert called, he put a bandage on Louis' wound and got out of the room. Afer Mr. Albert put a blanket on Louis he approached me and whispered.

''Thank you for your help but you better get going before he wakes up, if you don't want to be one of the boys he shoot.'' My eyes grew wide in shock.

''The boys he shoot?'' I asked.

''Louis is the most rebellious boy in town. And he is strong too, we can understand from the fact that he came here from home with his injuries. He can scare the shit out of the boys in town with the way he looks. Bu he also has a golden heart. Wish he also had luck.'' I tried to hide my curiosity but asked anyway:

''Why do you think like that? He always seems happy whenever I see him.'' He smiled sadly and I understood that I said the wrong thing. I scratched my neck.

''He is only happy when he spends time with his horse. In general, his smile is fake. And only someone who knows him can understand this. His mother, who could not bear the torment of his father years ago, got cancer and that poor woman died soon after. After that, although his condition was no good, his father devoted himself to gambling and drinking. He tried to put this dark life on Louis as well. Every time Louis went up against him, he would hit him, throw something in his face or stab him, just like he did today. I guess it won't be any different if Stan takes him from his father because he, like Louis' father is, a damn sadist.'' When Mr. Albert stoped talking I tried to chew on it. I couldn't swallow. 

What?

''What does that supposed to mean?''

He put his hand to his throat, as if he couldn't breathe and coughed slightly.

''His father even sells his soul for money. When Stan brings the money he wants, he gives Louis without batting an eye. Then the forced marriage and after that torture begins..''

''He dosen't deserve this.'' Whispered. I ran my hands through my hair. ''Give me his God damn adress Mr. Albert!''  
He disagreed and said that a speech with his father's was no use and that he had tried to talk with him countless times. But I wasn't heavin' any of it. 

When I arrived at the front of the house, I was sure this was the place Mr. Albert described. I started punching the door. I realized that Mark was approaching the door when I heard shouting and cursing inside. My eyes began to burn with anger. My blood was boiling inside of me. I hit his fucking face as soon as he opened the door. Since it was a hard punch, he fell to the floor with a bleeding lip.  
I stared angrily into his eyes, which he could barely keep open under the effect of alcohol, and yelled:

''You are gonna tell me how fucking much do you want for Louis!''  
-


	3. Spouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Here's a new chapter. Enjoy! Please leave your opinion in the comments section :) x

It's been almost a week since my dad stabbed me. And for some reason, he has stopped torturing and threatening me. He looks extremely happy. Something tells me nothing good is going to happen. Did he get money from somewhere again? Why else could he be so happy? Why didn't he abuse me? Did he sell me to someone without my awareness? 

I looked at myself in the half-broken mirror. My pale and my exhausted face ... As I ran my hand slowly over my face, I thought of how I had become. A hopeful, innocent Louis. Desperate, overwhelmed and exhausted Louis who will never come out of the deep shit that his dad put him in. There is a big difference between the two. As my blue eyes welled up, I quickly opened the water and washed my face. How long had it been since I cried? How many years? My distress, my sadness, my hatred that swam in my tears.. 

I was startled by my dad's shouting and ran towards the hallway with anxious steps. As soon as he saw me he said, "Get ready!" I gulped with fear that grew deeper and deeper inside me. 

''W-why?''

He smirked.

''You have been useless until now, but now you can go to the address I gonna give you and clean this villa every day. At least we'll get money out of it." I was more relieved than ever when I heard his words. I smiled with joy, nodded in agreement, and went to my room to clean up. With a found cloth, I wiped the mud off my navy blue overalls. I carefully combed my hair. I put on my straw hat and made my way to the town. When I turned around and looked at the village as if I could never come back, the only thing I loved was Uncle Albert's farm, which seemed really small from afar. 

When I arrived in city, I walked around the bazaar for a bit. After walking around some more, I came to the Mansion. It was huge. Outside of it was white and light gray. Front yard, green and clean. I walked towards the light brown door and ringed the bell. When the big door opened, maids were waiting inside, lined up. A woman, who I assumed was the head maid who opened the door, smiled and pointed inside. 

''Welcome sir, please come inside.''

Before I could say, "Oh no, you got it wrong!" She directed me inside and closed the door behind me. Then, with her head bowed, she turned to the dozens of maids who were waiting in front of me. 

''Greet the gentleman.'' All the staff raised and bowed their heads. I gulped in surprise. What was going on in here? When the head maid pointed to the others, two maids came to my side and began to push me forward. 

''What's going on here?" when I said that, I got only a smile in response. As I moved forward, I noticed that at the end of a corridor was a large hall with three small staircases leading down. I looked at the wonders of the house as I moved forward, in awe. The magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the matching king seat sets... While my eyes grew with the richness of the house, we entered a room. This place must have been specially prepared. Many people were waiting inside.

''Alright, I'll leave you to it, spa, massage and whatever else is needed do em all."

"What are you talking about?''

"Sir, calm down. Just let yourself go. And enjoy." She still didn't give me a chance to say anything and left me standing in the room with maids and left. 

After all the massage although I resisted, a woman forced me to put on some modern outfit. "Hey, what are you doing? What's all this?"

"Sir, we are preparing you for your spouse." I froze, while lightning bolts twitched in my head. This couldn't be Stan, he couldn't be this rich. Then who was this person? I had no idea whose spouse I was, can you imagine? With this luck, I could only be the spouse of an old, wrinkled man. Stupid head sold me immediately. But with his good manners and cheerfulness, I should have understood that! 

"I understand your excitement, sir. Mr. Styles has been on a business trip for two days, and he'll be back tonight. And I'm sure you'll be the first person he'll wants to see. After all, you are newly married." Cheered the head maid. When she looked at me, it was as if boiling water poured over my head. So much care, so much preparation... Of course, how could I not think of that? Shit!

So much maintenance exhausted me. My wound, which had not yet healed, and my stitches, which were still threatening to burst, were getting to me. After all that nonsense, they took me to a room. They said this was my room and then they left. The sides of the bed, which was apparently large and comfortable, were surrounded by a glamorous curtains to close off the night. My eyes widened at the sight, which I knew just from the movies. The light brown nightstand on either side of the bed harmonized with the cream-colored room. On them were flashy mirrors that also matched them. The room was very tidy and the calmness was something I can't ignore. Thinking about it now, this bed was too big for one person. Was this room for both of us? I moved slowly towards the large wardrobe. The vertiginous masculine smell that hit my nostrils as I opened the door of the wardrobe with certain parts of mirror. Carefully, I let my hands slide over the hanging clothes. These were not very similar to the old person's clothes, I reilised. After glancing at the sets, made of high quality fabrics and too many to count, I pulled the wardrobe door right next to it. The empty space was probably for me. I began to think after I had closed the wardrobe completely. The head maid had said that my dear husband, Mr. Styles, whom I don't know but will meet soon, was coming home for dinner. Someone knocked on the door as I crossed the bed to the bathroom door.

"Yes?" 

The door opened slowly and a maid with brown hair that I guessed was taller than me entered. 

"Sir, Mr. Styles is on his way. If you want, I can show you the house. But if you don't want that, just say what you want and we'll get it done right away."

I was strangely drawn to so much attention because I was not used to the service. But I had to enjoy it until my dear husband came and turned my life into a dungeon.

"Let's see the house first. I don't want to get lost in the future life."

She nodded and went ahead and started to lead me. Walking inside the house, we faced a large corridor. Around the corridor were the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room and two guest rooms. On the second floor there was, where the bedroom is, a bathroom and the gym, the entertainment room, the music room and two other bedrooms. I didn't know if I would be living in the same room with my spouse, but now was not the time to think about that. The maid stopped me when I wanted to go to the third floor. 

"Sir, we maids are forbidden to go up there and we have no information about you at the moment. It would be better if you went out there after Mr. Styles arrived." I nodded in agreement.

When we arrived downstairs in the hall and she was about to leave, I hurriedly asked the maid. 

"Mr Styles, what does my 'dear husband' do?" I said, suppressing the part my dear husband.

"Don't you know? Mr. Styles, Harry Styles is one of the most famous businessmen." I nodded with a fake smile. Being a famous businessman was proving that he was old. 

"I'm sorry sir, there are special preparations for Mr. Styles' return home and I have to help. If you wish, you can go back to your room and wait until Mr. Styles arrives. It won't take much. If you need anything, you can come to the kitchen because most of the maids will be there. "As the maid disappears, I make my way to my room. Wow what the hell. I got used to it immediately huh? But it wouldn't last long because I had no intention of staying here. 

I went into the room and closed the door. When I saw my old, carefully washed and immediately dried clothes on the chair, I got rid of my clothes and put them on. I put on my hat and walked further. My boots were probably thrown away. Because I just managed to got them out of the rubbish. I had to run away with theese black sneakers. I walked down the stairs with slow and silent steps. I walked invisibly through the corridor and reached the door, pulled my hat in front of my face and tilted my head a little more. 

As I quietly opened the door and walked out, I found myself facing someone as I looked up. He had forest green eyes that stood out from his face, as well as his cherry red lips. With his black glasses on his white shirt, he had a relaxed aura. I swallowed as he looked into my eyes. The words he spoke left me standing where I was, while his easy smile and captivating scent took my breath away as he leaned over me.

"Leaving so early, Louis?"


	4. What are you gonna do to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! It's quite long. Enjoy!!! x

Who was this man standing in front of me and how did he know my name? It must have been my dear spouse's son or niece. I thought so, because he was too young and handsome to be my husband. A voice behind me interrupted these thoughts.

"We were looking for you, sir, but you have already come and greeted Mr. Styles at the door." I turned and looked at the head smiling maid with wide eyes.

"This is Harry?" The head maid, whose name I still didn't know, smiled slightly and nodded. So I would be a slave to someone like that. Maybe he was better than an old man, but even if he was good looking, it didn't change the fact that he had bought me. Before I could say anything, I was pushed inside. Harry came up behind us as well. The head maid slowly turned to Harry as we reached the middle of the room.

''I'm sorry Mr. Styles, we got him ready and changed his clothes but somehow he put the same clothes back on.' Harry gave me a soft look, then turned to the maid with a smile.

"It's okay. Whatever he feels comfortable with." Hopefully he wasn't so understanding as to cover up what he would do in the future. The head maid saluted and left us alone in the living room, on her way to the kitchen. 

"So you're the jerk who bought me."

"Is that how you thank someone who saved you?" He grinned, and that made me even more furious.

"Saved me? Well sure, what a relief it is to go from one hell to another!"

He opened his mouth to say something when one of the maids entered.

"Sir, the food is ready." Harry nodded and directed me to the table. I couldn't take my eyes off the table as the maids put more food on the table. How many varieties there were? I forced myself to swallow. Harry sat me down on a chair. When I saw the food, I realised how hungry I was. He sat down in the seat right next to me, which meant in the main corner. Harry was already eating while I was staring at the plates in front of me. I looked at Harry then I stared at the ribs in front of me. He cut carefully with his knife and ate like that. An inner voice told me not to embarrass myself. I licked my lips and looked. When I saw Harry look up from his food and look at me, I turned to him.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Well, I-I'm not hungry."

"You can eat however you want. Please make yourself comfortable." He smiled sincerely as he said this. Even those words did not give me the courage to get comfortable. When he saw that I still hadn't eaten, he gently put down his knife and fork, reached for the napkin and wrapt it up on the bone of the rib and handed it to me. I took it slowly as I looked at him hesitantly. While I held it in my hand, he took it in the same way and bit into it without waiting, unlike me. Then I took a bite of the rib, which I stared at longingly. Madness! Fantastic!  
-*-*-*-  
Despite the many hours that had passed since the meal, the taste was still in my mouth. Harry had told me to follow him. As I anxiously climbed the stairs, Harry entered the room where I waited today. He had left the door open. I didn't go in when I got to the door. When he saw that I wasn't inside of the room, he turned to me and walked towards me, "Are you a vampire? Are you waiting for me to invite you in?" It was only when I looked him in the face and than he realised I didn't understand him.

"Come on in." He said with his smile that never disappeared and I shook my head in denial.

"I'm not staying in the same room as you."

"You have to." 

"Who obliges that?" 

"No one, not even the servants, knows that this marriage is not real. That's why we shouldn't take the risk." 

"Who cares?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Who asked you to do that? Mind your own business!"

"I got you out of that fucking place. Look what you are doing." His smile slowly faded to seriousness.

"If you had saved me then let me go, why did we get married!"

"Couse your father may have said, for the first time that he was honest, that he would sell you to someone else if I didn't marry you." I bit my lip and lowered my head nervously. Sell, huh! It was too much to be that blunt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know who I am and how I'm treated."

"Listen you misunderstand." He said through his teeth.

"No this is the truth, that bastard sold me to you and gave you my life, my everything. And now I am your slave." I said, screaming. The house was very big, and according to the maid, it was well soundproofed so the people downstairs couldn't hear us. Although I was angry with Harry, I didn't want anyone to know that I was fake married and in a miserable situation. He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. He slammed the door and took me between the door and himself. We were too close. He whispered emphatically with every word as I locked my gaze with his angry green eyes.

''You.Are.Not.A.Slave! You.Are My.Husband.''

I shivered involuntarily when I felt his breath on my face. The anger in his eyes slowly faded away as I looked at him in surprise. He slightly opened the distance between us.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"We are married as a result of this forced situation and what are you going to do to me after all these preparations?"

"What do you think I'm going to do with you, for God's sake!"

"I'm not a child, Harry! No one would pay for that, so they get nothing out of it! What are you going to do?" I waited for a while and hesitated:

"Are you some kind of pervert?" I said. He quickly ran his hands through his hair.

"Stop it! Are you hearing yourself right now?! What do you think I'm going to do, force you into bed and break the silence of the night? How can I do that when I can't even look you in the face?" I had not expected these words. I stayed where I was. I lowered my head and began to examine the floor. After a while, Harry broke the silence.

"Come on, let's find you some pyjamas." I shook my head in agreement and walked towards the wardrobe. When he opened it, it was still empty.

"I told them to put the everyday stuff here." He said and walked further into the room. He pushed aside what I thought was a wall and entered a huge room. It was a large wardrobe. As my eyes widened in amazement, I entered the room. Looking around in amazement, I saw that Harry's clothes were on the left and mine were on the right.I say mine, but I don't wear them in life. I was embarrassed when Harry took a nightgown off the hanger and handed it to me. It was a lacy black nightgown.

''Ew what the hell I won't wear this. Not only that, nothing in here!''

"You're right, I told the maid to get it ready, but she went overboard with the dress code."

"I always sleep in my clothes anyway. It's okay." 

"That was before, Louis. Most things in your life will change until now," He said as he walked towards me. Just as I was about to lift his hand and bring it to my cheek, I stepped back. At this movement, he lowered his hand. 

"Well, what should I wear?"

He picked up a red pyjama set from his side and shoved it into my hand. He left me alone to get dressed. I walked out in the red pyjamas that I almost swam in. Harry was sitting on the bed wearing a plain t-shirt with sweatpants underneath. He bit his lip and tilted his head to hide his smile. He got into bed and said, 'Let's go to sleep.' When he saw that I still hadn't moved, he straightened up slightly. 

"Louis, do you want me to say everything in order? Why don't you come to bed?" I raise an eyebrow and squint my eyes.

"It's okay to stay in the same room, but I'm not going to sleep in the same bed with you!"

He yanked at the covers flustered. 

"Can you stop being a problem and come to bed so we can sleep?" 

I went to bed, grabbed a pillow and sat on the floor. "This floor is certainly more comfortable than my old bed. I'll sleep here." 

He stared at my face in bewilderment, got up from the bed and came over to me. 

"Okay, Louis. Get on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'm going to live like a prince in this house as well as put the master of the house on the floor? No!" 

He moved back on the bed. That man could have persisted a little longer! Soon he took his pillow and came to my side and put his pillow at the level of my pillow and lay down. He closed his eyes as I looked at him in surprise. 

"Since I sleep where you sleep, let's go to bed if you want. I meant like let's go to bed normally, don't take it the wrong way." 

When he grinned, I rolled my eyes and lay down. We both lay on the floor like idiots. After all, he had gotten used to the comfort and would soon get up and go to bed. I had no intention of getting up and going to bed. If I got up and went to bed, I would be defeated. I waited a little more in silence. He was already asleep when I opened my eyes and looked at him unobtrusively. He hadn't turned off the lights. As if he cared about the electricity bill in all the excess. Slowly I sat up on my elbows and checked with my hand if he was asleep. Yes, he really was asleep. I began to watch him closely, maintaining my posture. His face was indeed smooth. I looked at his muscular arms, which showed through his short-sleeved T-shirt. His tatoos caught my eyes and I wanted to touch them so bad just to know how it feels like. 

"What's that? You call me a pervert, but I guess you're the pervert staring at me like you wanna eat me." He said annoyingly.

"Fucking hell!" I said, immediately turning my back on him. I could tell he was laughing because the breath I felt behind me was tingling my heart. Unfortunately, I couldn't care less because my eyes had betrayed me and were already closed.

Harrys pov-

When I was sure he was asleep, I slowly straightened up. He turned to me just as I made a move to take him in my arms. How cute he was in his sleep. Especially in my red pyjamas ... I took him on my lap without shaking him and laid him on the bed. Of course, we couldn't sleep on the floor. If he thought I was going to let him sleep on the floor from day one, he was sorely mistaken. I slowly tucked him in and moved to the other side of the bed. I took the remote control from the drawer of the side bedside table and pressed the button to turn off the lights. The fact that I was sleeping in the same bed with Louis when the lights went out had awakened a seed of happiness in me. Fortunately, the seed of sleep was even more dominant.

-*-*-*-*-

It was morning, I felt a weight on me. As I opened my eyes and wondered where that scent was coming from, I noticed Louis wrapped himself around my waist and buried his hands on my chest. My heart began to beat fast. He smelled so beautiful. So I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him a little, and soon he opened his eyes slightly. His eyes grew wide with surprise when he lifted his head slightly and saw me, and he immediately detached himself from me and pushed me away. While I fell off the bed and held onto the floor, he withdrew to the other corner of the bed. He spoke as I rubbed my bottom in pain. 

"What are you doing? You dirty pervert!"

"What did I do? You were the one lying on top of me when I got up!"

"You shit head!" He threw the pillow on the bed at my head and I lowered my head, "Missed!" I laughed. Before I could say anything, another pillow was thrown at my head. When he started laughing loudly, I got up from the floor and went over to him. He was lying on the bed laughing while I climbed on top of him and started tickling him. Although he tried to throw me off him, he couldn't succeed and inevitably burst out laughing. At that moment, someone suddenly came in. When we both turned to look at her, I saw that it was one of the youngest maids, Lexi. She bowed her head in shame.

"S-sorry sir. I was used to waking you up every morning. I forgot you were married."

I climbed down over Louis and moved to the side. As Louis bowed his head in shame and went into the bathroom I said to the maid, "Please don't do it again. I don't want my private time with my husband spoiled." I said angrily, the maid apologised again and added that the breakfast was ready when she left the room. I had no idea what Louis had been doing inside for so long. I knocked slowly on the door. When there was no sound, I called out  
"Come on, Louis! I will go and have breakfast now, come out to join me." After that, I walked out the door and went down the stairs.

He had come down to eat and in his embarrassment and he didn't take his head off the food for a second. You have no idea how cute that looks. After shoving the food into his mouth, he got up and went to the front. I immediately got up and walked forward. As he swallowed with difficulty, he looked up at me. Before I lost myself further in his blue eyes, I spoke immediately:  
''Get ready, Louis! We're goin'!''

Louis' pov-

"Hey you! Forget what you're planning! I'm not going anywhere with you! Got it?" Slowly he came towards me with a sly look in his eyes. I backed up in fear. I stopped by hitting the table and he stopped right in front of me. With a wonderful smile, his face moved a little closer to me.

"I'm actually from the organ mafia, Louis." He continued in a threatening tone. "And I'm sure your organs are healthy enough after all these meals." I swallowed loudly as my eyes widened in fear. "So you're not coming?" 

I nudged him hard and ran up the stairs. Where was I supposed to go? I entered the only room I knew - the room where I slept. I was about to close the door when someone put their foot in the door frame and blocked it. He opened the door.

"Do you think you can get away that easily?" 

"If you take one more step towards me I swear..." He did. 

"So, baby, what you gonna do?" I don't know where this courage came from, but I walked up to him and stood in front of him ambitiously.

"Don't you dare calling me baby again!" As his smile spread further across his face, his dimples on his face, he headed towards the door. 

"Come downstairs in ten minutes. We're going shopping. But if you say I'm going to wear what I saw yesterday, that's alright." I took a deep breath and entered the bathroom while my heart started a war against my chest.  
-*-*-*-

We were in a huge shopping centre. I've never been in such a modern place. Harry was walking in front of me. I thought I should join Harry as I explored the area with admiration. I wouldn't want to get lost. Oh, how it would be to get lost! How could I not think about that? I absoloutly wanna get lost! I wanned yo take one step back just before he could see me but he turned and grabbed my wrist.

"No, little man! Don't run away, don't shout, don't be grumpy. Otherwise I will take not only your kidneys but also your lungs too''

My eyes widened in fear and I looked at him even more frightened. My kidneys! My lungs! God bless them! 

"Welcome," I looked at the woman who was looking at Harry with admiration and went inside of the shop.You'll see what it takes to look at a married man with shining eyes when I throw a coat hanger at your head! It's just annoying, not that I'm jealous or anything! When I walked in I saw there were loads of clothes, tops, bottoms, everything. Harry turned to the woman.   
"We're going to look at some outfits to my spouse. I'd be happy if you could help us."

The woman's face suddenly fell. After watching me carefully, she led us to where the outfits were. The shop assistant showed me the clothes one by one. Harry watched silently from the sidelines. The woman pulled out a cute pink dressing gown that was just above her knees. Okay, it's cute, but I've never worn a dressing gown in my life, and I'm not thinking of wearing it. I nodded at her in denial as she handed it to me. She showed almost the twentieth dress and now her eyes were shining with anger. Harry couldn't stand it and he confronted.

"Louis please! Pick something!" 

''Alright alright!''I frowned.

-*-*-*-  
After we bought a couple things in that shop, we left. I walked into another shop knowing Harry was behind me. An overall had stopped me just as I was about to move on. I began to study it with admiration. I found, just like mine, but much more modern denim overall, and a shirt underneath to match. There were plenty of those around. I forgot what had just happened and began to occupy myself with the present. But a sales assistant came up to me.

"This is not the place for you! Get out of here right now!" 

Okay, the navy blue farmer overalls that I had on me weren't quite appropriate here, but she couldn't treat me like that. 

"What would you do if I didn't get out?" I said angrily. 

"I'll call security." The woman snarled.

Harry walked in just as I was about to say something. The woman immediately turned to him. 

"Oh sir, welcome. What a great honour to see you in our shop. But I'm sorry, inconsiderate people can come here sometimes." 

She said as she looked down at me. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him.

"Honey, I hope you found something.'' Then he took his eyes off me for a moment and turned to the woman, "Really! Who are these inconsiderate people?"  
"S-sir. Who - nobody." The woman was almost trembling. I gave her a disdainful look. Harry leaned slightly against my ear and whispered, "You want me to fire her?"

"How are you going to do that?" I said softly again. He brought me closer to him. An outsider had to think they were happy newlyweds. 

"This mall is our company's baby."   
I moved a little closer in anger, he liked that. Damn pervert! "I told you to stop calling me baby. Besides, you don't have to fire her."  
''She will serve the boy she despises. Afraid of offending the company owner's spouse, she gets into an extremely difficult situation.''

-*-*-*-

As I examined the overalls that caught my attention as I entered the shop, Harry said:

"Do you like it?"

I shook my head and quickly turned in another direction. I actually liked it, but I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. From what could be seen in the mirror in front of me, he took all three different overalls there and handed them to the woman at his side.

"S-sir, go to the changing room, I'll bring them."

What would I be doing trying on so many clothes?The cabin was quite spacious. Harry had picked out a lot of clothes. Jumpers, trousers, jackets and more. As if he had heard my thoughts while I was thinking about not wearing any of the clothes he had picked out:

"If you don't wear these clothes, I will make you put them on."He smiled slyly. I blinked furiously. 

"You're a pervert!"  
"Oh, thank you, dear. I'm your perpetual pervert. "

I went into the cabin without answering. I had a lot to wear. Quite a lot. After trying on the clothes, I went out and stood in front of the mirror.  
"Wow, Louis, you look great." He murmured. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked different

-*-*-*-

As soon as we got home, I threw myself on the sofa in the living room. My feet were numb, not from carrying things, but from walking around the mall. Assistants carried our belongings. Lying on the sofa, Harry threw himself onto the opposite seat. He didn't take his eyes off me as he sprawled. Just as he was about to say something, I got up and went into the kitchen. I wanted to help the maids and get rid of him that way. I've been doing that since I arrived here. But the only job they give me is to move things from one place to another. Now I was having trouble getting a chore from them. The only person I thought really loved me was the head maid. I didn't talk to the others anyway. My eyes wandered to the girl who had caught us with Harry and I reached for the packet on the floor, wishing she hadn't told anyone what she had seen. I was stronger than I seemed. I accidentally picked up the other packet, not the food parcel the head maid had mentioned. I knew it couse it was quite heavy. I carried it to its place but I felt a painful ache in my stomach. As I walked into the room, I heard Harry's voice:

"I hope you realise you're suspended today."

"Yeah, what's my punishment? Sleeping in the living room? As you command, Your Majesty, immediately!" I said with great pleasure. He shook his head furtively. He moved a little closer to me, but still a metre or so between us.

"No, your punishment is to sleep while cuddling me, little man." He whispered.

"What a bullshit! You think-Ah!"   
Before I could finish my word, I gaspedand bent down and brought my hand to my stomach. As the hot liquid on my hand mixed with my pain, I hissed softly: Blood!

-


	5. Stars in  your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii dears!! Here is a new chapter. Kudos and comment what you think about the story, please. xx

While I grimaced at the sharp pain I felt in my stomach, Harry approached me anxiously as I warned him with my hands not to come.

"I'm fine," I said with difficulty. But my body refused to oblige and dropped to the floor. Harry rushed over to me and took me in his arms. Again I whispered under the stabbing pain as he tightened the collar of his shirt.

"I-it hurts, Harry!"

"Shh babe, I'm gonna take care of you.''

He muttered as he tucked me into bed. I couldn't understand how we had got there so quickly. I had lost track of time again. It was so painful that my eyes slowly fell shut.

-*-*-*-

When I woke up, there was a doctor in the room, apparently in his forties, and Harry was standing next to him. The doctor spoke to Harry:

"His stitches have burst. This is extremely painful. He must have fainted from the pain. If possible, he should not get up. If this happens again, it will definitely have bad consequences. I think something like this has happened before because he has a lot of scars on his stomach.If you want, he can heal that way. You can also get rid of these scars.''

Harry clenched his fists in anger. A maid opened the door and called Harry. The doctor was packing his things when Harry walked out the door. When he realised I was awake, he spoke.

"Oh, you've finally woken up. I gave you a something to ease your pain. And when the effect of the medicine will be over, I left the medicine to calm you down so that you don't have to suffer again. So you may find it difficult to keep your eyes open. By the way, I don't want to tire you, but who did this to you? Do you suffer violence from someone?"

As I struggled to force my eyes open, I slowly raised my hand and signalled for him to come closer. Astonished, he approached me and I whispered:

"Yes, Harry is violent towards me."

I liked to mess with people that I did even when I was sick. After the doctor withdrew, he laughed:

"You are really very funny."

At that moment Harry came in. You could read all kinds of emotions from his eyes.

"Louis, are you all right?"

"He is so well, Mr. Styles that he is even joking."

When he said that, he was completely turned to Harry. I pointed at the doctor with my hands, which I barely lifted, and expressed that he was crazy. I forced myself to stay awake while Harry restrained himself from laughing.

-*-*-*-  
Somehow I opened my eyes. Harry was staring at me. Again I forced myself and said in a weak voice.

"Don't you have a job?"

"I gave myself permission from my workplace as a newlywed. My partners are managing my business at the moment."  
As my eyes slowly fell shut, Harry had put his hand on mine, and though I tried to pull it away, I couldn't.

-*-*-*-

Suddenly, I opened my eyes. Harry was not with me. The numbness in my body was also gone. The door suddenly opened and the person whose face I never wanted to see entered: my father. Grinning, he had two handcuffs in his hands.  
As the evil that poured from his eyes took hold of me, he reached me. I could not escape, I was feeling so weak.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, boy.''

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, honey, just getting you ready for your new customers."

"What-what the hell are you saying?" Somehow he had already handcuffed me to the bed. "I beg you, leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, honey, I need the money and you have to do this to get it! You must have done it already, you moron! I should have made you do it!" As he moved towards the door, he could not hear my plea. He turned around one last time.

"Have fun with your first client!"  
I tried to free myself from the handcuffs, with that damned feeling knotting in my chest. Harry. Where was Harry? He should have saved me! The door opened slowly. I was relieved at the face that came in. There was neither love nor affection nor concern in his eyes as he walked towards me, but only one emotion: desire. I whispered as he moved closer to me.

"Ha-Harry, you came to save me, right?"

''I don't feel like it, to be honest!" He walked towards me as my eyes widened.

"Ha-Harry, I'm hurt." I said forcedly. With a quick push, he climbed on top of me and whispered a kiss on my neck.

"I promise you baby, It won't hurt."  
-*-*-*-

Suddenly I opened my eyes, I was having another nightmare. Harry was moving towards my neck as if in the dream, I quickly reached for the small vase on the side and slammed it on his head. He groaned and quickly put his hand to his head.

"What on earth are you doing!"

"You'd take advantage of me because I'm sick!"  
His eyes widened in surprise and he put his hand to his head, even though, as I said, the vase was quite small, had only one cut on his head and was beginning to bleed slightly.

''I was just tucking you in, Louis!''

"Damn it, let me sleep without the covers!''

"You were shivering in your sleep, I thought you were cold!"  
He angrily handed me the medicine on the side and told me to drink it and went into the bathroom. I took the medicine and buried myself in bed. Since the day my mother died, I always had nightmares. So I had to hug something. That's why I hug my pillow every morning when I wake up. Harry came out of the bathroom while I was overwhelmed with thoughts.  
He had a small band-aid attached to his head. He came towards me and when he moved his hand towards my head, I raised my hand to ward it off. He took my hand angrily.

"You may have a fever, Louis! Let me check!"

He said and put his hand to my head. I was terribly frightened. It was the first time I had ever been so scared. The bloody dream and the relaxing med I'd had had discouraged me. He turned and muttered something while I tried to keep my eyes open, which he did. I didn't understand anything. Just as he was about to leave - I don't know why I did - I held his hand. It frightened me even more that the person I was afraid of was leaving. I studied his face with my narrow eyes. I whispered as he looked at me in amazement.  
"If you leave, I'll kill you!"

Harry's pov-

"You don't have a fever." I said as I turned my back to him. I couldn't understand why he was acting like this. He was asleep but restless. He was shaking and clenching his fist even when he was asleep. He was probably having a nightmare. Because of the medicine he was taking, he couldn't be woken up. I felt the need to cover him up but the result: a cut in my head! Fortunately, nothing serious happened.  
Just as I was about to leave, he held my hand with his weak hand. His eyes were slightly closed as he turned and looked at him in surprise, and he murmured softly:

"If you leave, I'll kill you!"

I smiled slightly. It wasn't long before his hand had fallen away. I slowly sat down beside him. I don't know if he was asleep, but I began to examine him. Its lips were pale. It must have been very hurt. He shouldn't be doing chores and he shouldn't be getting up. He was crazy about housework. In his opinion, housework was the way to get rid of me. I slowly put my hands to his hair and started to think about the little details. Like, why was he always fidgeting and sweating at night. Okay, we might have only had one night, but you'd have to be stupid not to realise you were having nightmares. After stroking his hair a little, I was sure he was asleep now. Otherwise I would have gone to the other side long ago. I slowly got out of bed and walked out the door. As I came down the stairs, I saw a couple of the maids talking to each other on the sidelines. As soon as they saw me, they split up, but I stopped them.

''Gather all the maids here. "I said firmly. It didn't take long for everyone to gather. When the head maid Isobel arrived:

"From now on, no one will get Louis to do a single chore. If I see him doing anything, I will fire her, whoever is responsible. If he tries to do it, just take it away from him, I don't want him getting a chore in this house!" I said sharply. "And Isobel is the first person who is responsible for this job!" Smiling, he bowed his head.

"Of course, sir, you can be sure of that." She must have been over forty. She started working in this house when I was a child, though I called her by name, she was like my sister. Entered the room, Louis was literally rolling on the bed. He was so sweaty. I went to him immediately. Even though I thought it wouldn't work, I slowly started nudging him.

"Louis, wake up!" He seemed relieved as he forcibly opened his eyes. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying. I wanted to kill the cause of his nightmares, because his state hurts me so much. He whispered as he forcibly opened his eyes.

"I told you not to leave." How did he know that I left? Before I could say anything, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bed. Before I knew what was happening, he buried his head in my chest and whispered. 

"Don't leave ever again!" I was sure he wasn't doing it consciously. But if he wanted to, there was nothing I could do. I had no intention of leaving him anyway. Neither now nor at any other time..

Louis' pov-

Harry was sleeping next to me when the nightmare ended and I slowly opened my eyes. I straightened up slightly and propped myself up on my elbows. I opened the lampshade on the side of the bed. The surroundings were a little brighter with the light. The numbness in my body also seemed to pass. With my hand I wiped the sweat from my forehead that had formed during the nightmare. His slightly long curly hair was all over his pillow. With his sleepy face, he seemed so calm and peaceful, little snores coming out between his red lips. God I have to pee soo bad. I groaned at the stabbing pain in my stomach as I made a move to stand up. It was obvious I couldn't do it on my own. I looked at Harry on the other side of the bed, who was deeply asleep. I began to nudge him gently. He didn't respond at all. I prodded a little harder. He just wouldn't wake up. I raised my voice a little and said his name. How am I going to wake him up? I slid my hands into his soft hair and pulled at it hard. He looked at me in confusion as he suddenly opened his eyes. 

''Louis! What the hell? Why are you pulling my hair?" He said with a groan. Since he had just woken up from sleep, his voice was really deep and raspy, making him extremely attractive.  
"I have to go to the bathroom and I can't go alone!" He stood up, grinning widely with his pyjamas, hair a mess, cute. He stepped to my side and gently took me in his arms. On his way to the bathroom, he accidentally knocked on the door. I groaned loudly and dragged my hands around his neck into his hair.

''Ow Louis! Stop it!''

"It hurts, dumbass! Slow down!" When he turned his head towards me, I immediately turned the other way.

"Your way of saying thank you is also very different, Louis."

"If you shake me a bit more, Harry, I'll piss on you." He gently sat me down on the edge of the toilet. I stared at him.

"Now, Harry, get out of here!"

"What if something happens again?"

''The only thing that can happen now is that I pee my pants, Harry. Get out!''

''No way, no!''

''Oh come on! I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Hurry up then." He replied and left the bathroom.

I can't tell how relieved I was after that. I called for Harry afterwards. He immediately opened the door and came towards me, supporting me as we stepped in front of the sink. I washed my hands and splashed water on my face. I dried my face with the towel at my side and hung the towel in its place. When I looked up, he was looking at me from the mirror, had his hands on my waist and was smiling slightly. I turned slowly and put my hands around his neck to hold me. Again he gently lifted me up. We were already beside the bed when I almost passed out from his scent. He slowly laid me down in the bed and took his spot. The lampshade on the edge was still on. I was too sleepy. We both lay on our backs. I whispered while my eyes stared at the ceiling, bursting with boredom.

''Harry.''

''Hm?''

''You asleep?''

''Yes.''

''How the hell can you answer me than?''

"If you can understand that, why are you asking?''

''I can't sleep!''

"What a coincidence, me too! Thanks to someone whose bladder was about to explode!"

''What are we gonna do then?''

''Close your eyes and try not to think about anything.''

''But I don't wanna sleep!'' When he opened his eyes, which he kept closed, and turned to me, I immediately directed my gaze to the ceiling.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I turned to him with the idea suddenly popping into my head.

"How about we go upstairs?"

Harry's pov-

He must have been wondering, because no one was allowed upstairs except me. After a moment's hesitation, I straightened up, took the key from the drawer and put it in my pocket. I lifted him again. Being so close to him took me away from myself. Slowly, I walked up the stairs.

"What's up there, Harry? Are you taking people's organs over there?" I smiled slyly and stopped for a moment.

"Do you think it's the right time to ask that question, Louis? I guess you didn't realise you were in my arms." He narrowed his eyes nervously and looked at me. I kept walking.When we reached the door, I took the key out of my pocket, turned the lock and opened the door. Once inside, I switched on the dim light at the side. Other lights would draw a lot of attention at this time of night. We went inside.

"Was that it? I thought it was an impressive room." He said. I glanced around the room. There were various telescopes around the edges of the large room. All were made with the latest technology. On the edges were planetary motifs and various space related images. Since I was a child, my father and I used to study the stars from here. In the middle of the room were two long chairs with pillow-like supports. They looked straight up at the ceiling. I slowly lied him down onto the left seat. Then I sat down facing him on the seat next to him.

"Do you want me to show you something really impressive?" He smiled slightly as he shook his head in agreement. I grabbed the remote at my side, reached for the seat and pressed the button. As the roof slowly opened, the sky was clearly visible through the glass-covered area. It was obvious that Louis was impressed because his eyes widened.

"Ha-Harry, this is great! It's like I can touch the stars." He raised his hand up. I was so surprised when my father brought me here as a birthday present. ''Is this why you don't let anyone else in here?" He didn't take his eyes off the sky.

"My father made this place for me as a birthday present. No one but him and me were allowed in here, not even my mother. Even if they did, they would not know that you can see the sky. The maids who clean this place still haven't noticed. Before my father died, we used to sit here and watch the stars.'' I said and smiled. When he took his eyes off the sky and turned to me, his blue eyes looked amazing in the light of the sky.

"Am I the only person besides you who can enter and see this place?"

"Yes." He bowed his head to himself and murmured very softly.

'' _Thank you_.''

''Sorry?''

''Thank you.''

''Pardon, I can't hear you??''

''Forget it!''

''Wow, you're thanking me huh?'' He turned to the sky after giving me an angry look.

"Okay, I'm testing you, Harry! What's the name of that star?" He said, pointing at a star. I'm not sure if it's a star, of course, but I decided to tell him the attribute of a star anyway, which fit perfectly.

"This star is Antares. It expresses thoughtlessness, ignorant courage, sudden movements and attempts. It expresses rebellious movements and the avoidance of righteous thinking and the succumbing to irrationality.So it totally represents you, Louis!"

"Hahaha! That's hilarious, what about you? Which one do you get?"

"Me?" After some thought, I pointed to the star that was right next to the one he was pointing to.

"That's Sirius. He represents care, respect and honour. He always cares and treats him with respect and patience. That's why he stands right next to Antares. If Sirius is not next to Antares, there is no other star in this Galaxy that can attract him. So it is Sirius" 

"Why? You're the star who cares, is respectful and needs someone, but I'm inconsiderate, irrational and rebellious? None of those things suit me. Rebellious, huh! Nowere near it!'' I smiled. 'Of course it has nothing to do with rebellion!

"I'll always be there though."

"That's what my mother said." He smiled. I knew now what Uncle Tom was saying. It was a fake smile. 

"Are you cold?" I said, changing the subject briefly.

"No." There was a heaviness in my eyes. No, Harry! Don't you sleep!

-*-*-*-

He'll always be with me, hah! I've already stopped believing those lies, Harry! Already... I was deep in thought. After the long silence, I felt a weight on my shoulder. Harry was leaning against my shoulder.

"Pervert! You are taking your chance now huh! Get off me!" I said immediately. He didn't respond at all. When I leaned over and looked, I saw that he had fallen asleep. There was hardly any space between the seats, so his head fell on my shoulder. I turned my gaze to the sky as I let his head fall lightly on the seat, it was really pretty!

I barely reached out and took the remote control at my hand side and after a few tries I was able to close the roof. Inside it was a little darker. I also turned off the dim lights on the side with the remote. I didn't want to have a nightmare, having Harry next to me was a relief. I gently closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.


End file.
